Camp Channy
by TheInfiniteHorizon
Summary: Mr. Condor opens up a camp called, Camp Hollywood. And he chooses Chad and Sonny to be moderators! And guess who are the OTHER moderators that were chosen? And will they bring Channy together, or will will they just pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Date: November 11, 2012 WEDNESDAY

_Sonny's POV_

It was just another normal day in the So Random! stage. Tawni was texting on her iPhone, Nico and Grady were making a house of pizza, and Zora was carefully polishing Gnomie, while I was scanning this week's script.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tawni shrieked. We all paused in mid-action and turned to her. "What?" Zora asked, rather irritably. "Remember how I wanted to be a moderator for Camp Hollywood?" she said, with a flustered expression. "Yeah... but what does that have to do with-" Zora started, but before she could even finish, Tawni cut her off. "I WASN'T ACCEPTED!" she screamed, shoving her phone into our faces. True enough, there was a message from the Camp Holllywood crew saying she hadn't gotten the position.

I quickly got off the couch and went over to the stool she was sitting on. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how badly you wanted to be a moderator. You must be so dissapointed." I comforted, stroking her arm awkwardly since she didn't like being hugged.

"_Dissapointed?" _she repeated incredilously. "Oh, I'm _beyond_ 'dissapointed!" she spat angrily. "I'M FURIOUS! I mean, who could be a better moderator for Hollywood's Top Fame-Training Camp than Tawni Hart?"

But before I-or even anyone for the matter-could respond, Bettina's-the front desk lady-voice crackled through the intercom.

"_The cast of So Random! please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately. I repeat; The cast of So Random! please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately. Thank you." _

"Well I guess the answer to _that _will have to wait." I sighed, walking out of the Prop House with my cast following behind me.

We reached the office a few minutes later, I knocked on the door and soon we were permitted to go inside. "Ah, you're here. Took you long enough..." Mr. Condor mumbled coldly.

"Sit!" he ordered sharply. We obediently took a seat on the stiff, metalic chairs in front of his desk and patiently waited for him to start talking again.

"Now as some of you may know, Condor Studio's has officially opened up Camp Hollywood for aspiring actresses, singers, comedians, performers etcetera, etcetera. But unfortunately, we could not find anyone out of the industry to man it. That is why I decided to pick the moderators from the shows here." he announced proudly.

"So, I chose them out of America's Top 2 Tween Shows! And from So Random! I chose..." he paused dramatically. It had to be Tawni! Who else could it be? I mean, she was the only one who applied for the job in our cast! That rejection text she got earlier was probably some trick so she could suprised when Mr. Condor announced it now.

"Sonny Munroe!" he stated, with some sort of enthusiasm. I turned to Tawni with an ecstatic look and gave her a side-hug.

"YOU GOT IT TAWNI! I KNEW YOU WOU-" I stopped in mid-sentence realizing that Mr. Condor didn't say 'Tawni Hart'.

"Excuse me sir, but did you say 'Sonny Munroe'?" I asked, turning to our boss. "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" he said suspiciously.

"No sir. I'm honored. But I didn't apply to be a moderator." I replied honestly. "Well, every person that _did _apply was horrible!" he stated, flailing his arms up in the air.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Tawni's face scrunching up in dissapointment. "Oh." was all I managed to say. There was a long silence as I tried to cosume all the information I was told. Then, a thought occured to me.

"Mr. Condor sir, you said 'moderator_s_' so that means they'res _another _moderator. May I know who that would be?" I asked curiously, finally wrapping my head around the fact I had taken one of my best friends' dreams away.

"Excellent question. I actually picked Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, I've heard you're familiar with each other." he stated, nonchalantly.

My eyes were practically bulging out of my head at that moment. "C-C-Chad D-d-dylan Coo...per..?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes. I also heard you two are _quite _the rivals." he mused, obviously stiffling a chuckle. I was so stunned, that I could barely comprehend what was going on outside of my thoughts.

CHAD DYLAN COOPER? Of all darn people in this studio, I had to be stuck with Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper! I inwardly groaned and tried recompose myself. Being a moderator in Camp Hollywood was a _privellage _and no way was I letting some three-named doofus ruin it for me!

By the time I snapped back into reality, my cast was receiving the new sketch arrangements that Marshall set up.

"So... I'll be doing the Check It Out Girls! alone?" Tawni clarrified, with one brow raised. "Yes, Ms. Hart." Mr. Condor replied, nodding curtly.

"Yipee!" she squealed in delight. "Wow Tawni, you got over the Camp Hollywood thing really quick." I commented, impressed.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't have if you were paired with a Teen Gladiator or something, but since you're with _Pooper_ I'm actually lucky to not have gotten the job!" she replied optimistically.

I frowned and leafed through the papers about the camp I was-apparently-handed. "Ms. Munroe, you will be leaving for Malibu **[A/N: In this story, let's pretend that there's a 2-hour distance from Hollywood to Malibu] **on Saturday and you will meet up with Mr. Dylan Cooper at 5:30 in Grace **[A/N: Made up restaurant]** for breakfast. Your expected time of arrival in the camp is 7am, but you must be up by 5 since travel time is 2-hours." he explained, scanning the clipboard with the information for our trip.

"You'll only be there for one week as a Grand Opening promotion, then we'll hire some subsitutes after you and Mr. Dylan Cooper leave, until we find permanent moderators."

I nodded and mentally listed down all his words in my head. I needed to know this if I wanted to stay organized and responsible during my week-shift there.

"Is that all clear, Ms. Munroe?" he asked with a bored look on his face. "Yes, sir, Mr. Condor, sir." I replied confidently.

"Very well, you are all dismissed! If any problems occur, leave your concern with the front desk girl and address it to me." he ordered, shooing us out of his office.

As soon as we were in the hallway, Tawni started to squeal. "Oh this is great! I get thrice as much as parts with you out of the way!"

"Gee, Tawni. I'm really glad that you're gonna miss me." I snorted sarcastically. "Oh sweetie, don't feel to bummed out! You shouldn't be so concerned about my 'goodbye', _instead _you should be thinking about Chad's 'hello'!" she winked, nudging my arm.

"Tawni.." I sighed. "You and I both know that I _hate _Chad."

"Sonny.." she said, matching my tone. "You and I _also _know that you hate Chad just as much as you hate being on So Random!"

"But I love being in So Random!"

"Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes and turned the corner to go to our dressing room. "Well, I'm gonna rehearse my lines in the Prop House." Tawni announced.

"Whatever." Nico, Grady, and Zora replied bitterly. She shot them a glare and tittered away. Hmmm.. probably cranky that they didn't get chosen to be one of the moderators for Camp Hollywood. Nico and Grady would love to be one since tons of girls would probably join, and Zora would give everything up to find unknown creatures in the woods. Wow, I guess with all those standars in mind, they completely forgot that they'd _also _have to do everything with the 'King of Drama' himself.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was completely walking into somebody. "Woah!" we both yelled, hitting our foreheads into each other's.

"Chad?" I said, surprised.

"Oh, hey Sonny." he said, conversationally.

"What're you doing here in So Random!" I asked curiously. "I was just looking for you. I got out of my talk with the Mack Falls director, he said something about you and I being supervisors for Camp Hopes-And-Dreams-Of-Being-Like-Chad-Dylan-Cooper." he replied nonchalantly.

"It's called Camp _Hollywood_." I corrected sternly. I was _so _not in the mood to lose my temper with him. I had to practice being civil for at least 5 minutes if I wanted to stay alive during the 1 week in camp.

"And _I care._" he laughed incredelously, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why were you looking for me anyway?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. If I was gonna be talking to him for a long time, I might as well shift into a more comfortable position.

"I just wanted to make some arrangements with you." he replied, shrugging. "What arrangements?" I asked, suspiciously. Wow, I was doing a lot of questioning today.

"These." he replied simply, handing me a piece of paper. I carefully unfolded it and realized that it was a list. After scanning the words, I nearly choked on my own laughter. The 'arrangements' Chad was talking about was actually just a list of things he didn't want to be present during our trip.

_5 Things I DONT WANT To See On Our Moderator-thing:_

_1. RUBBER CHICKENS_

_2. ANYTHING RELATED TO ZAC EFRON_

_3. ANYTHING 'RANDOM' (you know what I mean)_

_ THAT CAN PRANK ME_

_5. SPIDERS_

I rolled my eyes.

"Really Chad, really?"

"Yes, Sonny. Really."

"You know what, whatever. I wasn't planning to bring any of these anyway." I said, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the trash bin near us.

"Good." he sighed.

"Good" I retorted.

"Fine." he smirked.

"Fine." I smiled.

And with that, we both parted ways and hurried to our dressing rooms. We both had our own personal matters to attend to.

**A/N: Hey, so that's Chapter One! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I'm workng on the next chapter, so expect an update soon (unless I lose wifi connection, then you'll have to wait). **


	2. Chapter 2: CDC'S TAKE ON THE TRIP

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER TWO: CDC'S TAKE ON THE TRIP **

Date: November 13, 2012 FRIDAY **[A/N: I skipped Thursday so that we could get on with the story]**

_Chad's POV_

"Chad sweetie, time for breakfast!" my mom said from the kitchen.

I checked the mirror one more time, fixed my hair, and shuffled down the steps of the stairs. "Morning mommy!" I greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad home?" I asked, plopping down on my seat in the table. "Nope, he called in late last night, he had to go to India for a press confrence." she replied while handing me a plate of shortstacks, bacons, and eggs.

"Oh.." I said dissapointedly. My dad's the heiress to the DC Mansion which is the most popular and expensive hotel in all of America. He's also a successful actor which makes him twice as controversal-worthy. He's always off doing films, promotional trips, tours, interviews, and meetings. He's been in the industry since I was 3, so I'm kind of used to him being gone all the time. But just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean I can't be bummed when he's not around.

"It's okay honey, he'll be back in time for your birthday." mom comforted, pouring some orange juice into my glass. "About that mom, Mr. Condor set me up to be one of the moderators for Camp Hollywood for one week. And that week would be next week, meaning the same week of my birthday." I explained, trying to avoid her eye contact.

"Oh." was all that she said. Couldn't blame her. I hadn't spent 3 of my birthdays with her, and when she finally _will be _present, I won't!

"I'm really sorry mommy, but it's my job, and if I don't take it I might get fired and-" I continued rambling on and on about how if I had a choice I wouldn't go or I would go home for my birthday, but she abruptly cut me off.

"It's okay honey, I understand. We'll celebrate when you get back." she said, forcing out a smile. "Sure." I sighed. I glanced at the wall clock and realized I only had 2 minutes left for breakfast. I quickly finished my meal, and gave my mom a hug then headed out the door with my keys at hand.

I hopped in my Priux and drove off to the studios. By the time I had arrived, I only had 15 minutes left until rehearsals. I parked my car in the Mackenzie Falls lot and hurried inside.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Dylan Cooper! You're wanted by the make-up department." Bart **(A/N: If anyone can remember, Bart is Chad's assisant that was first introduced in Battle of the Network stars. He was the one who handed Chad his megaphone) **informed, nervously glancing at his watch. Geez, this guy was always so nervous and twitchy. It's like he couldn't stay still for a minute without bursting! Such a busy bee...

I nodded-signalling him to leave-and made my way to the Make-Up Tables. I spotted my vanity, and sat down on the chair, patiently waiting for my artist.

My usual came up behind me and started applying powder on my face. She needed to make sure I wasn't too pale since the lights would make me a lot pastier.

"Script!" I yelled, thrusting my hand in the air. No less than a second later, one of the stage managers handed me a script.

I flipped through it quickly, re-read my lines-already highlighted by Bart, I might add-and scanned through the episode summary.

By the time I had finished, my make-up girl told me she was done. I waved my hand; the universal sign for 'Go away'. She left after collecting her materials.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper to the set please. I repeat; Chad Dylan Cooper to the set please!" _the intercom said. I sighed and got up from my chair.

I took my sweet-time strolling to the set, not giving a care in the world that my director would probably be really irritated when I arrived. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! No one tells me what to do! Anyway, he can't fire me. _I'm _Mackenzie!

"Oh Chad, you're here!" Mike-my director-exclaimed, relieved. "Actors..." he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of the backdrop.

"Okay, let's start off with Mack entering the library." he announced, scribbling it down on the clapper. "Mackenzie! You're back!" Penelope screamed into my ear, ambushing me in a hug. I fought the urge not to wince.

"Yes Penelope, I am. And I have returned with an interesting discovery!" I informed proudly, wrapping one arm around her.

"Is it about.." she paused dramatically.

"Yes!"

"_Gasp!_"

"My father.." I continued, pulling away from her with an ashamed expression. I caught sight of my reflection on one of those shiny props. Wow, I looked so convincing! And this is why I am The Greatest Actor of Our Generation.

"About your father's death?" Penelope asked, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened a little bit as her nails dug int my skin. Geez! What kind of manicure does this girl get?

"No, worse. About my father living!" I replied, clutching my fist to my chest. The scene went on for about 15 minutes, then Mike yelled 'Cut!'.

"Perfect, perfect!" he applauded, giving me a thumbs-up. I shrugged like it was nothing and flashed him my signature smirk.

For the next 3 hours we did the rest of the scenes-flawlessly of course, thanks to me-and soon we were heading off for lunch.

I took my place in front of the cast and we walked in slow-motion (CDC can walk in whatever pace he wants, anyway he looks cool doing anything) to our table.

"Ferguson, go get my lunch." I ordered, snapping my fingers. He nodded and quickly lined up in the queue. The rest of the cast had to get their lunch on their own so I was left alone in the table.

I looked to the table across from us and spotted the Randoms. Cloudy and Rainy **(A/N: Cloudy is Grady, Rainy is Nico, and Blondie is Tawni) **were poking their food in disgust, Blondie had an issue of Tween Weekly on her lap while she stuffed a spoonful of pie in her mouth, and Sonny was scribbling something in a notebook.

I glanced over at the line and noticed that Ferguson was still at the back. Geez, why was Portlyn taking forever in the front? The girl weighs less than 100 pounds! How much food could she possibly be getting?

Seeing as I had time until my food arrived, I decided to bug the Randoms. Sonny most importantly. I stood up from my seat and headed over to their table with a smirk fixed on my face.

"Sup Randoms." I greeted, leaning against Blondie's chair.

"Oh, hey Chad. What's up?" Sonny said, twisting her seat to look at me.

"Just wanted to ask if you got those _arrangements_ of ours fixed." I replied cooly.

"Yup. But I'm not so sure about the 'No Zac Efron related things'. I'm planning to bring my High School Musical t-shirt." she responded, nonchalantly.

"No! No Zac Efron allowed! Period!" I yelled, stopping my feet on the ground like a whiney 3-year old. But I didn't care. When I say 'No Zac Efron' I mean NO. ZAC. EFRON!

She just rolled her eyes and smirked before turning back to her notebook. Before I could even say another word, Ferguson called to me and gestured to the tray of food in his hands.

I decided to save the arguement for the camping trip, and walked back to my table. I plopped down on my chair and started digging in to the lamb plate. Mine was slightly better than everyone else's since I had smooth-talked Brenda into giving me 5 extra lamb sticks each time I order it.

"Bart!" I screamed from my seat. Bart came stumbling inside with costumes, props, clipboards, folders, and a coffe cup.

"Loganberry smoothies, pronto." I demanded. "Make it 6." I added, counting my castmates. He nodded quickly and dashed out of the Commisionary.

A few seconds later, he came back with a cart full of our drinks. He handed each one to us and rolled his cart out of the room.

We finished our lunch in 20 minutes, so we headed back to the Falls afterwards. We all went to our separate dressing rooms to prepare for the next scenes to come.

I checked my hair in the mirror, then proceeded to the couch. I wasn't in any of the scenes after the ones I did this morning so I didn't bother picking up my script.

Hmm... what could I do until rehearsals start again? I looked around the room and peeked outside the hallway to make sure no one was near, then slipped out my guitar from it's case in my closet.

Sure lots of people knew that I could play and that I wrote songs, but all they've ever heard are the pointless ones. They've never heard the _actual _songs I wrote, they've never heard me _actually _play a _good _song that lasts for more than 2 minutes.

**[A/N: This song is originally written by One Direction, but in this story they don't exist so let's pretend that Chad made this song. Oh, and I changed a couple of lyrics to fit in with Sonny and Chad's relationship. The changed ones are underlined ]**

I started strumming the first few chords.

_"I tried playing it cool _

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cuz you make my heart raise_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my Kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah sweet and caring _

_There's something I wanna say now_

_'Cuz I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cuz you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get outta m'head!_

_And fall into m'arms instead!_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing!_

_Yeah, you got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going outta m'mind_

_All day and all night_

_There's something I gotta say now_

_'Cuz I'm dying just to know if you feel the same_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cuz you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get outta m'head!_

_And fall into my arms instead!_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing!_

_Yeah, you got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get outta my mind!_

_And come on, come in to m'life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing!_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing!_

_Oh ohhhhh ohhhh ohhhhh ohhh x2_

_You've got that one thing!_

_Get out, get out, get outta m'head_

_And fall in to my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get outta m'head_

_And fall in to my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing!_

_You've got that one thing!_

_So get out, get out, get outta m'mind_

_And come on, come in to m'life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing!_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing!_

I strummed the last chord and sighed. I wrote that song the first time I realized I liked Sonny. Yes, I will admit it-but just to myself-Chad Dylan Cooper has fallen for Sonny Munroe. And it is _not _the best feeling. Sonny hates me and my guts which doesn't really help if I'm trying to ask her out. I know what you're thinking: _Chad Dylan Cooper can't get a girl? IMPOSSIBLE!_

Well, quite unfortunately, yes it is true. I could get any girl who I wanted, but I couldn't get the girl I _needed_. Sonny's special. She's... different from the others. Sure she fell for my charm once, but that wore off later. _Sigh_.

I grabbed the notebook off my coffee table and thought about writing some lyrics. Yes, as cheesy and sissy-like as it sounds, I was writing another song.

I decided, that if I didn't want to blow my cool in front of Sonny during camp, I might as well blow it while she can't see me.

I picked up my pen, but before I could write even a single letter, there was a loud banging from behind me door. I lazily brought myself to my feet and and opened the door.

"What do you want Chastity?" I sighed, not in the mood to talk. "Just wanted to tell you Mike's giving you the rest of the day-off since you're not really needed much in this episode. And so you could start packing for your trip." she replied with a shrug.

"Oh good. Tell him I'm gonna leave the studio, so call if he needs me." I said, going back to my couch.

"Whatever." she mumbled, shutting the door and going back to the set. Seeing as I was gonna be in a _camp _and not a luxurious hotel, I decided to buy some outdoors-fit clothes.

I quickly changed into some regular clothes (since I was wearing my Mackenzie Falls costume) and swiped my keys, wallet, and phone off the counter then shoved them into my pockets.

I headed to the cramped parking lot and hopped into my car which was conveniently placed in the most spacious spot.

I slipped on the Sunnies that was resting on the passenger seat, and started the engine. Once my Priux started, the GPS lit up.

"Find me the closest mall." I spoke into it's mic. It loaded for a while, then beeped as soon as it found locations. I expertly navigated my way to the nearby mall, and parked it at the end of the lot.

I grabbed my Lakers cap (FWI: I _never _get hat-hair. I'm just perfect that way.) from the glove compartment and fixed it on my head.

I carefully exited the car and discreetly entered the building. Ah, _The Strut _**[A/N: This is made up.]**. Hollywood's most populated and famous mall. I guess you could say it fit it's name since lots of people seemed to _strut _here. From celebrities, to politics, and many more! Of course I chose this out of the other nearby malls since I wouldn't be caught dead in some _commoner's mall! _CDC does not do 'common'.

I checked the Mall Directory and found my favorite shop; _Maine _**[A/N: This is a made up store. 'Maine' is also a band but it has no relation]**. I would make my assistants come here every week to get me new clothes, but I wanted to practice walking around since Camp Hollywood would probably require me to.

I took the elevator to the 4th floor which is where the shop was located. I exited the lift and casually strolled into the store.

It was just as big as a department store, so there were tons of areas! I found the 'Outdoors' section and grabbed some clothes out of the many racks that were stationed.

I tried them all on in the Fitting Room, and since they were all my size and comfortable, I cashed them in in the register together with 4 pairs of new shoes and socks.

I had 6 bags in total. Realizing this, I clicked 3 on my phone and the speed dial service immediately recognized it as Bart's number. As usual, it only took one ring for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Bart greeted nervously. _"_Hey Bart, I need you to come over to The Strut. Yeah, I have some bags here and I don't plan on carrying them." I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of lugging all my stuff around. I'm a celebrity! Celebrities don't carry their own things!

"_Of course Mr. Dylan Cooper, I'll be there right away. You can leave your things in the baggage counter and I'll just claim them once I arrive._" he responded, putting on his 'Professional Voice'.

"A'ight." I replied simply. I clicked the red, telephone icon on my keypad-which symbolized 'Home' or 'End Call'-and brought my things to the floor's baggage counter.

The lady behind the front desk looked generally uninterested at what I got, even though she was in charge of checking my things in case I purchased something without a price tag.

She just glanced at my bags and shoved it into the shelf with the Ownership Slip-that I was requested to sign-looped through it's handle.

What surprised me the most, was that she didn't even _look _at me! I had written in in bold and big letters that my name was 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER'. I was America's #1 Teen Heartthrob and The Greatest Actor of Our Generation! And the woman didn't even _awknowledge _my presence!

Psh.. I didn't need this! I could have every girl drop to the ground like flies if I wanted to, yet I decided to spend my time trying to get some girl in her late 40s to try to fangirl over me!

I sauntered over to _Strobe Back-Ups Backpacks _**[A/N: NOT REAL] **and picked out a dark blue duffel bag with a simple brand-logo on it.

It only cost $100 so I bought it together with the _Strobe Back-Ups Backpacks: Travel Set _which consisted of a roller, computer, and gym bag.

By the time I finished paying, Bart had already arrived and was there to take my bags. I handed-more like, _thrust_-my stuff to him and continued to stroll around the mall.

I was there for at least 2 hours, until I got tired of walking and wanted to rest. Before leaving, I stopped by _Macy's _**[A/N: Made up] **and ordered a _Chicken Burger To-Go_ plus diet Coke that I consumed all in one go. Amazing right?

Bart and I entered the Parking Lot and headed to our cars (well, I headed to _my _car while he headed to the one he rented from the studio). He helped me pack my bags into my backseat, then we both drove off. I went home, while he went back to the studios.

When I arrived, I was greeted by the sight of my mom talking to our next-door neighbor, Philip Harolds. "Hi mom!" I said happily, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, what're you doing home so early?" she asked, tearing her eyes from Philip's green ones. "Mike let me off. I wasn't really part of this episode." I explained with a shrug.

It was just then when I noticed the platter of cookies that was prompted on my mom's hand. I reached out to get one, but she beat me to it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you know you can't have cookies before dinner!" she reminded firmly. "Moooom!" I whined. "I'm gonna be 18 in a few days, I'll be legal and I'll be able to do whatever I want!" I stated seriously.

She gave me a stern look, making me hold my hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll eat _after _dinner..." I mumbled, defeatedly.

"Good boy." she said with a smile. "Now, are the things in the shopping bags in your car for your camping trip?" she asked, glancing at the stack of bags in the backseat.

"Oh yeah, I needed some 'outdoors-ey' clothes." I explained, taking the things out of the car and bringing them inside.

"Hold this for me Phillie." I heard my mom mutter quietly as she handed Philip the plate of cookies. Wait, did she just say... _Phillie? _Um... isn't that being a little bit _too friendly _to an UNMARRIED man who clearly likes her very much?

He gladly took it from her while she hurried to get the rest of my stuff into the house. We dragged all the bags to my room and settled them on the edge of my bed.

"Is that it, honey?" my mom clarrified, rubbing her hands together.

"Yup."

I was expecting her to reply with something like, "Oh okay, call me if you need anything!" but instead, she just saluted me and rushed out the door! That was odd...

I scrummaged through my things and found the _Strobe Back-Ups Backpack _duffel and started stuffing all my newly bought clothes in.

Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _fold.

I grabbed some toiletries from the bathroom and shoved it in one of the pockets of my bag, together with all my hair-care and facial (a face like _this _doesn't just happen, you know?) products.

I walked over to my desk and slipped my laptop into the computer case of the SBB **[A/N: Strobe Back-Ups Backpacks] **Travel Set.

I hooked my phone and iPod to their chargers and plugged them into the sockets in the corner of my room. I brought out Shine-my guitar, yes I name my guitars (I have 3, one in the studio, one here, and one in my Summer house in Malibu)-and carefully packed it into it's case.

I made sure to hide my songbook underneath it, since I didn't want anyone-Sonny for the matter-to know that I wrote _meaningful _songs. I'm totally find with people knowing I wrote stupid ones, but I'm not too ecstatic about them figuring out about the ones with thought. If they knew, they'd think I'm a softy and my whole Bad-Boy rep would come crashing down!

I got my boxers (the solid colored ones, no way was I letting anyone see me in boxers with polka dots!) and socks and threw them into the pile of jumbled up clothes in my bag.

I spent at least 3 hours packing, since my mom walked in on me unexpectedly and spotted my folding skills (or lack of) then nagged me to fix my clothes properly.

So I had to rearrange everything! That took 2 hours, and the last hour was spent trying to zip up my duffel and transferring some of my stuff to the Travel Set bags. By the time I had finished, it was already 6pm.

"Chaaaad! Dinerrrr!" my mom said from downstairs. I prompted my stuff against each other and hurried down the staircase.

I walked into the kitchen, just to realized the table hadn't been set yet. I glanced over at my mom, and what I saw nearly made my eyes pop out!

"Mom.. why are you wearing a gown?" I asked, _very _slowly and suspiciously. "Oh, I'm going to have dinner with Phillie-p! Philliep!" she explained, pronounching Philip like 'Pheleep'.

"Uh huh..." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Well, um, where's dinner?" I asked, expectantly. "It's in the microwave." she replied, pointing towards it.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't wanna keep my da-ys.. waiting! I, um.. uh, call him my 'days'!" she rambled, quickly making her way out the door.

As soon as she left, I walked over to the microwave and pulled out the bowl of noodles. Great, she was such in a rush to go she didn't even prepare me a decent meal... _Sigh._

I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my food and a soda from the freezer and switched on the TV. Meal or No Meal was on, so I decided to watch that while waiting for the re-run of Mack Falls.

"Judy, you have 2 numbers left." the announcer-I think her name was Gabriella or something. We went on a date, but I broke up with her afterwards-informed dramatically.

"18 and 25. One of them contains a million dollars, while the other has a blueberry pie. Which do you chose?" she asked, shoving the microphone into the contestant's face.

Judy stalled for a bit, until she screamed 'I PICK NUMBER 25!' into the mic and pressed the 'Seal the Deal' button in front of her.

Gabby-maybe that was her name?-came closer to the Meal or No Meal girl holding lunchbox number 25, then she paused for a second to build up some suspence.

"YOU GOT IT!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling down the front of the lunchbox to reveal the words '1M' stuck to the side.

Judy jumped around and squealed like a maniac while huggin the host. The show went on for about 10 minutes, then the voice over announced that Mack Falls was next on the channel.

This week's episode was the one I filmed earlier. I mumbled my lines all the way through. It was nearly 8pm when the show ended, seeing as it was 2-hour special.

I got up from the couch and turned the TV off as soon as I started to yawn. I threw my stuff in the dishwasher and dragged myself upstairs.

After taking a quick shower, I collapsed into my bed and fell right asleep.

**A/N: Chapter 2- adeu! So what did y'all think? It's a lot longer and more detailed than the first chapter, so tell me your thoughts about it :) A nice R&R would be guh-reaaat! :) Stay tuned for Chapter 3! I suggest you keep this on Alerts. I update really randomly and with school starting in a few weeks, I'm gonna be busy.**


	3. THE CARTRIP PART ONE

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER THREE: CARTRIP, ARRIVAL, AND AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE PART ONE**

Date: November 14, 2012 SATURDAY

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to CiaLovesChanyForeverLovatic for being a loyal reader since day one**

_Sonny's POV_

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up!" my mom said, shaking me gently.

I fluttered my eyes open to be greeted by mom's dark ones. "5 more minutes.." I mumbled, snuggling into my duvet. "Sonny, you're gonna be late if you don't get up now!" she reminded, shaking me with more pressure. I stirred a bit, but I ignored her constant shaking after a while.

"Oh Chad, you want to confess your love for Sonny with flowers and chocolate?" I heard my mom say from outside. I immediately jumped up to my feet and rushed towards the hallway where she was.

"Chad's here?" I asked while smoothening out my hair and scooping it to the side. It was then when I realized my mom was laughing hysterically.

"You weren't really talking to anyone were you?" I said through gritted teeth, All she managed to do as a response was nod.

I glared at her for at least 3 minutes. Geez... moms can be such a pain sometimes! Why would she even joke about that?

"Oh come on Sonny, you have to admit, it was funny!" she said, once her laughter had subsided. "No mom, it was not _at all _funny!" I spat, stomping to the bathroom furiously.

"Okay fine, maybe it wasn't right to use your feelings as a way to wake you up, but it was the only thing I could think of!" she replied, defensively.

"Psh... Feelings? The only 'feelings' I have for Chad is hatred." I scoffed, my voice going an octave higher.

"So why do you have your 'denial voice' on?"

"I don't have a 'denial voice'!"

"Not according to Selena Gomez who sent you a letter about it in the mail!"

"You read my mail?"

"Please, sweetie,I read _all _of your mail!"

"You do?"

"Yes, that's how I know you like Chad and you have a denial voice!"

"Do not!"

"Your voice is getting higher again.."

"UGH!"

THIS IS ALL SELENA AND CHAD'S FAULT! If Selena hadn't said anything about my 'denial voice'-which I totally don't have, psh!-my mom wouldn't have found out! And if Chad wasn't so darn charming and sweet when he had his 'moments' I wouldn't be crushing on him and having to use my denial voice when people say I do!

"I don't have time for this, I'm gonna go take a shower." I muttered, closing the bathroom door and jumping into the tub after I slipped my clothes off.

I grabbed my Strawberry scented shampoo from the shelf and spreaded it through my scalp. I washed it off after a while, then applied some matching-smelling conditioner.

I slathered some Cleansing Foam around my body then rubbed_ Allure's Facial Care _**[A/N: This is not a real brand] **on my face.

I rinsed all the soap off, then wrapped my bathrobe around me. I quickly went though my brushing routine (which meant, mouthwash, flossing, general brushing, and breathspray) then crept into the hallway and into my room.

I tittered over to my closet where I chose my outfit. A purple, tubetop with overlapping circles of different shades of the color **[A/N: Imagine Tawni's blouse that she wore with her 'medicine' pants in Walk A Mile In My Pants but in tube-top form] **which I layered underneath a black, zip-up half-jacket with holes to reveal my shoulders.

I slipped on blue, ripped-up denims and black ankle boots.

Next, I applied some light make-up. Just simple eye-liner and red lipgloss. I hung my silver Tiffany's locket around my neck, which matched my bangles and rings perfectly.

I straigtened my hair back, so it swept with the wind effortlessly. I sprayed on my favorite perfume, gave myself one last look in the mirror, and ran downstairs with my bags in my hands.

Once I was in the kitchen, mom helped me with my luggage and parked it by the door. "Oh, it's 5:15, we better get you to Grace now." she said, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, grabbing her carkeys of the counter. We left the apartment with my bags in tow and hopped into our old Spacewagon.

I threw my stuff in the trunk and plopped down on the Passenger's Seat, with my mom opposite of me by the wheel. It was a 10 minute drive so I arrived at exactly 5:25.

"Here you go sweetie." mom said while running to the trunk and handing me my bags. "Thanks." I replied, hitching them on my shoulders and some, tucked beneath my arms.

"Oh! I'm gonna miss you so much!" she cooed, enveloping me in an embrace. "I'm gonna miss you too mom." I mumbled into her hair.

"But don't worry, I'll be back soon. It's just one week!" I said optimistically. "I know, but you've never been far from home for this long!" she cried, hugging me even tighter.

"It'll all be over soon mommy, I promise! Hey, you can even use my room as a temporary guest room when you invite your friends!" I suggested, brightly.

"I'll see what I can do." she told me, giving me a reassuring shoulder-squeeze. I looked down at my watch and realized I only had 2 minutes until 5:30.

"Well, I gotta go now mom. See you in a week!" I said, struggling to get out of grasp. "Alright, see you soon honey!Remember, email me once you get to the camp!" she reminded, kissing me on the forehead then slipping into the car. As soon as I had nodded, she started the engine and drove away.

Once she turned the corner and was out of sight, I dragged myself into the restaurant. It was pretty packed for an average weekend, so I had a hard time finding the person I was looking for.

Chad and I were supposed to meet up here at exactly 5:30 for breakfast like Mr. Condor said, but by the looks of it he either forgot or was running 'fashionably late'.

"Excuse me, can you help me find someone?" I asked one of the waiteresses. She turned to me and I swear her eyes grew into the size of basketballs!

"OH MY GOSH! You're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" she shrieked, nearly dropping the tray of food in her hands. "Yup! You're a fan?" I asked, surprised. She looked a little bit too old to be watching my show.

"Of course!" she replied, bouncing up and down. "Can I get your autograph?" she asked shyly, handing me her notepad and pen.

"Sure, but um, after I find a table to put my stuff down." I said, gesturing to my luggage. "Oh! Let me help you with that!" she offered, taking my bags and leading me to a small table in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. She grabbed a random chair from the other table and settled my stuff on it. Afterwards, she told me her name-Veronica-and handed me her notepad which I signed.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" she squealed, reading my message to her over and over again. "No problem." I laughed.

"Hey, uh, could you help me find someone?" I asked her while looking around the place. "Sure! Who?" she responded eagerly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I murmured, knowing she would probably recognize his name and would start screaming her head off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's coming here?" she said as her eyes grew even larger.. if that was even possible. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with him here." I explained nonchalantly.

"OH MY GOSH! This is so exciting!" she squeaked, jumping up and down. "Alright Veronica, calm down. So are you going to help me or what?" I said, placing my hands on my shoulders to steady her.

"What do you need me for? He's right over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to the door. True enough, Chad was standing around with a confused expression on his face.

"Alright, thanks." I mumbled quickly and sprinted to him. "Chad!" I yelled once I was in earshot. He turned to me and a huge smile spreaded across his face.

"Hey Sonny! There you are! I was looking for you." he said, hitching his duffel bag to his shoulder. "Oh me too, what took you so long?" I asked while helping him with his bags and leading him to our table.

"Traffic." he replied simply. Once we were seated, we called a waiter to get our orders. An elderly man came up to us with a bored look on his face. Obviously, he had no idea who we were. Or if he did, he didn't care.

"What will you be having today?" he asked in montone as he pulled out a notepad from his slacks. I opened up the menu in front of me and leafed through the pages.

"I'll have the English breakfast with honey tea and muffins, please." I replied with a cheeky smile. "And you, sir?" the waiter asked, turning to Chad while scribbling down my order.

"I'll have the Continental breakfast and brewed coffee with sugar." he responded, debating his other options thoughtfully.

"Okay, is that all?" the man asked, looking at both of us. We nodded and he fled off to the kitchen and handed our order to the chef.

"So... are you excited?" I asked Chad, eagerly. "Nope. Me and the wilderness _do not _go well together." he replied while rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You know, I used to go camping _all the time _back in Wisconsin." I informed proudly. "It was all just great! All the fresh air, refreshing lakes, beautiful flowers and sunsets really make your day!" I explained with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, I supposed so. But it isn't any fun when the bear attacks you and your s'mores are poisoned by your half-brother." Chad commented nonchalantly.

"What? No! Chad, those are all just _fake _camping trips from your show! I'm talking about real ones!" I said as I gave him a weird look.

"Fake or real, nothing good _ever _comes out of camping." he stated matter-of-factly. "That's not true! Lots of good things comes out of camping!" I justified firmly.

"Yeah, totally. Like mosquito bites, smelly bug spray, wild animals, no reception or electricity, and of course, my favorite, _outdoor toilets_." he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, those are just the _cons _of camping. There are lots of good things you know." I informed smugly. "Like what?" he questioned.

"Like... s'mores! You get to make s'mores when you go camping! And... fresh, _non-polluted _air. You can't get that when you're in the city. And... uh... fresh fruits from the trees! Oo, oo! And you get to swim in the lake or waterfall! It's really refreshing." I replied confidently.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny," he started. At this point, I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "You can say every 'good' thing about camping all you want, but in the end, you must remember; _Nothing. Good. Ever. Comes. Out. Of. Camping!" _he concluded as he put on a 'I-Pity-You-For-Thinking-There-Is-Something-To-Look-Forward-To' look.

"Pshhh.. you've never gone _real _camping before besides that time we went camping with Ms. BittermanI" I retorted, feeling a bit insulted that he thought he knew more about camping that me! "What do you know?" I spat angrily.

"Lots of things Sonny, lots of things.." And with that, he trailed off and stared into space with a dazed expression as if he was having a flashback. Seriously, that guy is nuts..

_Chad's POV_

There were lots of things Sonny didn't know about me. She acts like she know my whole life story, but actually, she just knows my public background. Well, she knows bits and pieces of my private life-like the fact that I _dread _heights and spiders (not little ones though) and I'm a momma's boy-but not the _really _confidential secrets that I would die if anyone found out about.

She was wrong when she said I had never gone _real _camping before. Actually, I have. When I was 6 years old and I played Woodie Goodie on the 'Goodie Gang' and we shot an episode in the forest. There was this huge storm and our van broke down so we couldn't get back to the studio so we just camped out that night.

And true enough, every con I said about it occured. I got tons of mosquito bites on my arms and legs, my director-I think his name was Drake? Dave? Derrick?-sprayed tons of bug spray on me and I ended up inhaling it, a crazy badger chased me around the whole day, none of the adults could call for help since there was no phone service, and I couldn't _go _(if you know what I mean) properly since I didn't know how to dig a hole!

I was snapped out of my reminizing when the same waiter from earlier came up to our table with our orders in tow. He put down all the plates and glasses, then left us to enjoy ourselves.

My meal consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, toast, and fresh orange juice, while Sonny had English muffins, eggs, ham, weinerdogs, and her honey tea. We made a little bit of small talk all throughout breakfast, we basically discussed about our schedules, the people joining the camp, our fellow moderators, whether or not we'll be sharing a cabin-fortunately, we were both on the same page and wanted our _own _cabins or to at least share one with someone the same gender (well technically, she said that part, I only agreed about wanting an individual cabin. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do sharing)-and the various activites we were probably going to have.

We were talking about the Mess Hall (it's 'camper talk' ((according to Sonny)) for 'dining area') when my phone started to vibrate and my ringtone for Mr. Condor-I chose Thriller just because the song freaks me out just as much as he freaks me out-played. I quickly slipped my phone out of my jeans pocket and pulled it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted, nervously. "Mr. Dylan Cooper, I just wanted to check up on you and Ms. Munroe. Are you finished having your breakfast?" Mr. Condor said in his tough voice.

"No, sir, Mr. Condor, sir. We're still eating." I replied automatically. "Finish up soon, I've already sent out the limo that will take you to Camp Hollywood, and it's on it's way there." he explained.

"Alright, sir. We'll leave now." I said, then waited for the dial tone until I put my phone down. Once I heard it, I clicked the 'End Conversation' button on my Blackberry and turned to Sonny.

"What'd he say?' she asked curiously, stabbing her ham vigorously. "He said our limo will be here in any minute and that we should finish up soon." I answered as I stuffed as much as food in my mouth as possible.

Sonny understood quickly and called on a waiter to get our bill, it arrived a few minutes later and I payed for it using the credit card Mr. Condor gave us.

I took one last swig of of my orange juice, then grabbed my luggage and headed outside with Sonny following me and her bags in tow.

As soon as we got to the sidewalk, a huge white limo pulled up in front of us and the window that faced us rolled down.

"Ceilia!" Sonny exclaimed, as she waved at the lady inside the car. "Ms. Munroe." she greeted with a smile. "Mr. Cooper." she addressed me, nodding curtly.

I lifted my hand a bit, in a half-wave then set it back down. The door in the driver's seat swung open and a stout man came stumbling out.

"I'll be your chauffer and I'll be taking your luggage in the trunk now, if you don't mind." he explained, as he gestured to the rear of the car.

Sonny looked a little hesitant about letting such a short and scrawny person take her heavy baggage, I on the other hand found it completely _hilarious_!

I thrust my things to him and smirked as I saw Sonny glare at me. "I'll help you." she said sympathetically to the man, and opened the trunk for him.

The guy gave her a shy smile then emptied his arms and placed everything inside. Sonny did the same with her luggage and closed the trunk then slipped into the limo with me.

"By the why, my name is Rick." the guy said, plopping down on his spot in the driver's seat. "I'm Ceilia, we'll be your chaparones for today." the lady beside Rick explained.

"That's great! So, Mr. Condor sent you guys here?" Sonny asked conversationally. "Yes, we'll be the ones to make sure you get to Camp Hollywood safely." Ceilia responded, flipping the papers in the clipboard she was holding.

"Cool, so, have any of you eaten breakfast yet?" Sonny asked randomly. I could tell she just trying to make small-talk. "Ms. Munroe, not to be rude or anything, but I suggest you preserve your voice for the camp. There will be lots of times you're going to have to raise your voice." Ceilia replied sternly.

I smirked at her response and mentally high-fived her. I like Sonny and all, but it was still pretty early in the morning and no one really wanted to be talked to yet.

Sonny's smile faltered and she looked down at her lap, ashamed. "Sorry.." she mumbled, slumping into her seat. A little blush spreaded across her cheeks as she fiddled with her thumbs. Wow, she looked really cute when she was embarrassed. Ugh, stupid cute. Darn, she's got me saying that since the whole Conroy incident **[A/N: He's referring to Sonny with a Chance of Dating when he thinks James Conroy said that she was cute]**!

Rick started to drive away and turned into 20th Avenue which was the main route out of Hollywood **[A/N: Let's pretend that's true]**.

I pulled out my iPod from my pocket and plugged in my earphones. I scrolled through my song selections and finally found something interesting.

I clicked play on 'We Are Young' by Fun. and listened on until I was slowly, slowly, drifting off into... sleep...


	4. THE CARTRIP PART TWO

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER FOUR: CARTRIP, ARRIVAL, AND AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE PART TWO**

Date: November 14, 2012 SATURDAY

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to ZoeSummerStarr for being the first reader to put this story in her Favorites. **

_Sonny's POV_

**-1 hour later-**

I looked to my right side and noticed that Chad had fallen asleep. Seriously? We've only been here for like, 10 minutes! I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and scrolled through my Inbox for messages. Apparently I received 5 texts from my mom (I also had 20 missed calls from her!), 3 from Lucy, 1 from Zora, 6 from Tawni, 2 from Nico, 5 from Grady, and 1 from Marshall. I decided to check my mom's first, since if I didn't reply soon she'd think I had gotten kidnapped or something. Yeah, she's panicky that way.

_**From: Mom**_

_**Hi sweetie! Just wanted to ask if you've had your breakfast already :)**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Honey, just wanted to remind you to go to the bathroom before leaving for your trip. The car ride will be long so I really don't want you holding your pee.**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Sonny, you didn't reply to my first text.**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**SONNY! Are you ok? Please reply to my first text! Did someone steal your phone?**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Alisson Sonny Munroe, if you don't answer my texts I will call the cops and have a search party look for you!**_

Woah. Mom is _really _overprotective. I quickly clicked 'Reply' in the menu of message options, and texted her as fast as I could, hoping she hadn't called the police yet. And yes, my mom was serious about calling them.

_**To: Mom**_

_**Mommy relax! I'm fine! I just forgot to check my phone earlier. Relax :) And yes, I have had my breakfast. We finished about 20 mins ago. Btw, I didn't need to use the toilet so it's ok. Once again mommy, I'M FINE. No need to worry. **_

I clicked 'Send' and waited for her to respond. As expected, she texted back no less than a minute later. Mom always keeps her phone on it's maximum volume so she can hear if it rings even if she's far away. I had a custom ringtone so she probably ran to her phone once it started to play.

_**From: Mom**_

_**Thank Heavens! I was standing by the phone and I already dialed '91' & and was about to dial '1', but you finally answered! Well, I'm glad to know you're alright and you've finished eating. Your boss called earlier & informed that they are hooking up a wireless wifi signal so we can communicate via email since thy won't have reception for cellphones. **_

Oh cool! There'll be wifi! Good thing I packed my laptop! I was planning to leave it at home, but I decided to bring it anyway in case I wanted to upload pictures from my camera to the hardrive in my Mac.

_**To: Mom**_

_**Oh really? That's good. I guess my phone won't be much of use then :/ Ok, I'll email you everyday! :)**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Yes, so just keep your phone in your bag. I'll check my iMail **_(A/N: I made that email host up)_** daily :) I have to go now honey, your dad wants to Skype with me. He told all the family back in Wisconsin that you were chosen to be a moderator for Camp Hollywood and they're all so proud! :) **_

I couldn't help but smile at that text. Dad had always been one to brag. Whether it was about his new barbeque grill, plowing supplies, homemade hotwings, or his basketball scholarship in High School, he would announce it to anyone who would listen. I was really glad that he liked to talk about me in front of the other Munroe's; it made me feel special and worth it!

_**To: Mom**_

_**Really? That's great! Please tell daddy that I said hi and I miss and love him :) Tell him to email me too! Okay, bye mom! Love you :)**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Sure thing honey :) Bye, stay safe, love you too :)**_

As soon as I received the text, I browsed and answered the rest of my messages in my Inbox. Tawni just texted to see how I was doing so far and tell me about her new set of Coco Moco Coco, Lucy wanted to clarrify if it was true that I had gotten picked to be a moderator for Camp Hollywood and how 'fun' it was to be with Chad, Zora filled me in on what was happening in the studios and how they were doing in rehearsals, Nico asked for advice on girls, Grady asked me multiple times if I knew where his cheese pants were, and Marshall gave me some information about the trip, like where we're supposed to go once we arrive and who we're suppose to look for etc. etc.

Right after I had sent my last reply, I switched off my phone and cuddled into my side of the car. Chad was still sound asleep with his iPod playing a song from Maroon 5. Hmm... Maroon 5. Who knew Chad actually had a good taste in music? I stared out the window absentmindedly, watching the trees whirl past us as we continued to speed up. Gosh. I was so bored! I'm not one to sleep during cartrips since usually the excitement keeps up. I needed to find something to do.

Then, an idea struckt me!

Rick pulled over as we entered the premises of a gas station by the sidewalk. "Rick? Could you unlock my door, please? I need to get something from the trunk." I said, mustering out the best smile I could.

He looked at me through the rear-view mirror, then glanced at Ceilia who had a hesitant look on her face. Geez, what was up with these people? It's not like there was some crazy assasin that was trailing our limo that would shoot me if I left the car!

"Please?" I repeated, putting on my puppy dog eyes. Rick sighed. "Alright Ms. Munroe, but _I'll _be the one to leave the vehicle. Which bag do you need?" he asked, defeatedly.

"The purple laptop case with flowers." I replied after thanking him. He left his seat and cautiously went over to the trunk and got my case.

"Here you are." he announced, handing it to me. "Thanks again!" I responded gratefully, unzipping the flat bag. While Rick called on to an employee to gas our car up, I started my Mac and went straight to iTunes.

Since I wasn't planning to fall asleep anytime soon, I decided to play a little prank. _On Chad. _I snuck a peek at him and stealthily deattached his iPod from his earphones and plugged it into my computer.

I scrolled through my song selection and found the song I was looking for. _Bet On It by Zac Efron. _I waited about 5 minutes for it to sync into his device.

_'You may now disconnect_' the screen said. I quickly unplugged it and hooked it back to his earphones. I quietly browsed through his playlists for his 'Recently Added' one. But I stopped scrolling when I spotted something peculiar.

_'For That One Special Girl' _

What in the world? I debated whether or not to check it out; this was _Chad's _iPod and not mine! I had no business with it and it wouldn't be rude to snoop around. But on the other hand, it could be some really bad scam that could embarrass me until I turn as red as a cherry!

My thoughts went on until I finally decided to give it a peek. Just one peek. I silently took a deep breath and clicked it.

And what I saw was completely unexpected.

"Oh. My. Word." I whispered to myself.


	5. THE CARTRIP PART THREE

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER FOUR: CARTRIP, ARRIVAL, AND AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE PART THREE**

Date: November 14, 2012 SATURDAY

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to BrandNewEyes929 for being the first reader to put this story in his/her Story Alerts.**

_**REALLY IMPORTANT**__:_

_Before reading this chapter, please look back at Chapter Four because I replaced the chapter with the revised version. I changed some important things, so please check it out. Thanks._

_Sonny's POV_

_**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**_

_**Sure Feels Like Love by Tiffany Thornton**_

_**Kiss Me by Tiffany Thornton**_

_**Love Me by Justin Bieber**_

_**Girl on TV by LFO**_

_**Falling In Love by Taio Cruz**_

_**Come Down WIth Love by All Star Weekend **_

Those were the 6 songs in the playlist.

And each one was a love song.

Could Chad... have a crush on someone? But who? I mean, whoever this girl is must be _really _special if he dedicated one whole playlist to her! But seriously? Chad Dylan Cooper and the phrase 'has a crush on someone' honestly doesn't look right next to each other.

I tried to shake the thought out of my mind for the time being and exited the playlist then went on to search for the one I was looking for. Once I found it, I clicked it and chose the song I had uploaded. Oooo! He's _soooooo_ gonna flip when he realizes what he's listening to!

The song started to play and I watched intently as Chad started to stir in his sleep. I carefully grasped the top of his iPod and started tapping my finger on the volume control.

Soon, it was on it's highest volume. I tried my best to hold in my laughter when Zac Efron's voice boomed through his earphones and Chad startled himself awake.

He jolted from the position he was in, causing his earphones to fall off. He immediately started doing karate chops in the air as a self-defense mechanism.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" he screeched, registering the fact that Bet On It was playing. His sudden outburst caused Rick to flinch in his seat and accidentally let go of the steering wheel for a second.

That's when I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and I burst out into a fit of giggles. He was still in complete shock while he stared at his iPod in disbelief and quickly tried to change the song.

"You did this, didn't you?" he screamed, thrusting the device to my face. I clutched my stomach as my laughter started to subside. But once glance at the enraged look on his face, sent me into hysterics.

As I managed to nod my head, he clenched his free first tightly and gritted his teeth so his next words came out as a hiss

"Sonny." he began in the calmest voice he could manage. "You. Do. Not. Add. Zefron. To. Chad. Dylan. Cooper's. Music. Player." he stated, halting after every word.

"Why? Worried that he'd peek at your 'For That One Special Girl' playlist and sing those songs to the girl you dedicated it to?" I blurted absentmindedly. **(A/N: If you've been reading this fic since before, I suggest you go back and read the fourth chapter because I changed some important things. Like instead of the playlist saying 'The Sonny Soundtrack' I changed it to 'For The One Special Girl' just please re-read it!) **Once these words came out of my mouth and I realized what a huge mistake I had done, I stopped laughing and our eyes both widened.

"Y-y-y-you looked at my playlists?" he asked, shock visible in his expression. "I-I-It was an accident.. I was looking for your 'Recently Added' playlist." I managed to explain, but it quite obvious that I was unsure of my answer myself.

"How could you mistaken them for each other? The other one was in the bottom of the options!" he questioned, furiously. "Well I'm sorry for being the _only person in the world_ to ever want to know about someone's crush!" I sneered, sarcasm oozing out of my voice.

"I was just curious..." I muttered, defensively. "Yeah, but Curiosity killed the Cat.." he mumbled back, turning away from me.

"But satisfaction brought it back.." I murmured, facing him with a challenging look on my face. "But Curiosity stabbed him from behind it's back!" he responded, smirking at me with no trail of anger left. Wow, he got over the whole Efron thing quickly!

"But at death, Contentment was something it didn't lack!" I retorted as I mentally high-fived myself for thinking of somethng so witty that fast.

"It still remains that Curiosity still had the Cat's body in a sack!" he replied in a sing-song voice. "I don't have a third one!" I admitted, ashamed.

"Ha! I win! That means you owe me one wish!" he declared, crossing his arms smugly. "Woah, and when did we exactly bet on it that who ever couldn't think of a clever comeback had to play 'Genie' to the other?" I asked demandingly.

"Now!"

"It doesn't work that way, Chad!"

"It does to!"

"It does not!"

"It does to!

"It does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does no!"

"Does to!"

"Ha!"

"Darn, I really need to learn how to stop falling for that!"

Chad just laughed and turned back to his iPod, which he quickly grimaced at when he read the currently playing song. "Alright Ms. Munroe and Mr. Dylan Cooper, please settle down, we've arrived." Ceilia announced, gesturing to the gigantic sign that said 'CAMP HOLLYWOOD' with light bulbs in it's letters.

Rick found a parking spot then grabbed our luggage as Ceilia escorted us out of the car and inside a rather large shack in the end of the field. After knocking on the door, a petite lady wearing safari clothes came bouncing to the door witha huge smile on her face. According to her nametag, her name was Belle.

"Well hello there! Can I help you?" Belle said brightly. "Yes, you may. I need to speak to Mr. Miller. Please tell him I'm with the moderators from Condor Studios." Ceilia replied flatly. Geez, this girl needed to lighten up.

Belle nodded and invited us inside before skipping to the nearby room which I supposed was an office. "So.. who's this 'Mr. Miles' guy we're waiting for?" Chad asked, lazily leaning against the wall.

"First of all, it's Mr. _Miles,_" Ceilia corrected, sternly. "Second, he's the _Head _Moderator here." she explained, gesturing to the sign on the door that said 'Office of the Head Moderator'.

"Oh." Chad mumbled, only noticing the sign at that moment. "Well, well, well! Look who's finally arrived!" someone said from across the room.

We all turned around to see a large, tan, man in the same Safari attire as Belle. I narrowed my eyes to look at his nametag and found out that it was 'Bruce'.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but.. who are you?" Chad asked Bruce, suspiciously. "Oh, well where are my manners? I'm Bruce Miller; Head Moderator of Camp Hollywood." he explained, sticking out his hand for us to shake.

I politely took it and so did Chad. "Nice to meet you Mr. Miller." I said with a smile. "Well nice to meet you too Ms. Munroe." he replied, returning the smile. And just by that simple action, I could automatically tell that he had a father-like aura.

"Mr. Dylan Cooper, it's an honor to finally see you up close." he said, bowing slightly. "Thanks." Chad replied as he nodded his head.

"Mr. Miller, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't you be giving them the tour by now? We are running on a schedule, as you know." Ceilia cut-in, hesitantly.

"Oh right, right. I'm so sorry." Bruce apologized while he let out a hearty laugh. "Well, first thing's first, you kids come with me." he said, walking out the shack.

We obediently trailed after him, leaving Ceilia and Rick (Who was struggling to keep hold of _all _our things. Poor guy..) to follow behind us.

"Kids?" Chad repeated, incredelously. "Yes, Mr. Dylan Cooper, _kids_. We are in a family-safe enviroment here, so it would be nice to act like family as well." Bruce replied, his serious voice symbolizing his seriousness but the grin on his face telling otherwise.

All Chad could do was roll his eyes and force himself to put up with it. I had to give him props for that. I thought he'd actually be stupid enough to try picking a fight with Mr. Miller! If he did though, let's just say he won't be able to say 'I'm the star of Mackenzie Falls' by the next day. I'm sure Mr. Condor would like it if we treated the people in his camp with some respect.

"Now this here field, is called the Condor Field," Bruce informed, proudly. This received a scoff from Chad. I actually smiled a bit at that because I was thinking about doing it too. He saw me smile and smiled back.

"We hold our campfires here." he explained, gesturing to the stack of logs in the center. "The shacks around it are the cabins. The cabins that are painted blue are the cabins that you will be sleeping in, and the cabins that are painted red are the ones you will be teaching in." he explained.

"Excuse me, but did you just say '_teaching_'?" Chad asked, sticking a finger in front of his ear, gesturing that he thought he heard him wrong.

"Yes Mr. Dylan Cooper, I _did _say 'teaching'. You will be teaching the campers here based on what you're good at. You will be teaching about Drama and Exaggerated Emotion. Ms. Munroe, you will teach about Comedy and Audience Communication." he informed, pointing towards the shacks that had the subject we were teaching about, plastered on the door.

He then led us towards a large and long tent behind his office. "This is what you call, a '_Mess Hall_'. It's where we eat.

Despite the name, the place is very clean." he explained, chuckling at his attempt to make a joke. "Breakfast is at 9am, lunch is at 12 noon, and we have dinner by the campfire." he added, his tone becoming serious again.

The next place he took us was towards 2 shacks next to each other. They were smaller and thinner than the cabins, so I supposed it wasn't suited for more than 1 person.

"These are the bathrooms. Only one person can enter at a time. The pink shack is for the girls, and blue is for the boys." he said, saying the words slowly and clearly to make sure we understood him well and we wouldn't accidentally go to the wrong bathroom.

"Got it?" he asked, turning to us. "Yup." Chad and I both replied in unison. "Good. Well, that concludes our tour!" he announced, rubbing his hands together.

Chad opened his mouth-probably to say something like 'Thank goodness it's over!'-to speak, but I got the words out of my mouth quicker.

"Excuse me Mr. Miller, but I think you missed a place." I pointed out. "Where?" he asked, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and glancing at it then around.

"That lake over there!" I replied, pointing towards the stream a few feet away. "Oh, that's not very important. It was just something that came with the location." he replied, shrugging it off and turning his head back to where he had been looking before.

He ordered us to stay put while he jogged to his office to get the files of information we were gonna need. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see us, I wandered off to the lake.

I was just a few meters away when someone grabbed my arm. I looked over my shoulder and realized who it was. "Yes Chad, what do you need?" I asked, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Just because I liked him, it didn't mean I liked _all _the things he did. He was totally interrupting my Exploring-Time!

"I'm not one to follow rules, but didn't Brucey say to stay put?" he said, a smirk played on his face. This is where I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I rolled my eyes. That felt good!

"I was just going to check out the lake."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's just a lake, Sonny. It's not a picture of me. There's nothing worth checking out."

"To me there is."

"And what would that be?"

Before I could even respond, Bruce came sprinting to us with 2 folders in his hands. "Wow, I was told you two bickered like children, I just wasn't informed that you _acted _like ones too!" he said, confidently letting out that big laugh of his.

"You can't even stay put when I told you to!" he managed to say in between his snickers. Chad gave me a sideways glance. Chad hated lots of things. One of them is being associated with 'children'. Don't get me wrong; he doesn't _hate _children! He just doesn't like people relating him with them.

I smiled meekly as a response. "Anyway, here's all you need to know about the camp and your duties. That includes your schedule, a map, information regarding the camp, and your lesson plan. Don't lose that. We only have one copy per member since your schedules and lesson plans are personalized." he reminded, giving us stern looks. We simply nodded and started browsing through our folders.

"Well kids, that's pretty much all I need to tell you. The rest is for you to find out. You can come by any time if you have questions." he said, flashing us a smile. "Just a quick heads-up; you'll be sharing your cabins with 2 other moderators and you can explore with them today since we're giving you a free day to just settle down and adapt to your new surroundings." he explained. And with that, he headed back to his office after giving us a quick wave.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Dylan Cooper." Ceilia said from behind us. We both jolted in surprise. Woah, I totally forgot she was there.

"Yes?" I said sweetly, turning to her. "Rick placed your things in your cabins. You got Cabin Number 18, Mr. Dylan Cooper you got Cabin Number 16." she informed as she handed us Post-Its with our cabin descriptions.

"Thanks." Chad and I both said at the same time. "I need to go back to the studio now. I still have to order the props for both your shows and I need to work on the information needed for your paychecks." she said, giving Ricky-who had just came out of Chad's cabin-the signal to get the limo ready.

"Alright. Thanks for being such great chaparones!" I said brightly, throwing my arms around her in a tight hug. "Alright, alright. You're welcome. I really must go now." she said, and quickly slipped out of my grasp. She tittered away, constantly glancing at her watch every few seconds as if she was timing her walking speed.

"Well, I'm gonna go check my cabin out." Chad declared after a few seconds of silence. "Oh, yeah. Me too." I said. We both turned the opposite direction and headed to our shacks.

Once I stepped into the porch, the loud music and giggling from inside became apparent. Hmm.. I guess my roommates arrived earlier than me. I took a deep breath, put on the best smile I could muster, and flung the door open.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shrieked, my hands flying to my mouth in shock.


	6. ROOMATESSONNY

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER FOUR: ROOMATES/SONNY**

Date: November 14, 2012 SATURDAY

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Clkaudiia for being of my very first reviewers mmmm**

_**A/N: Most of the chapters will be in Sonny's POV since, frankly, I can write a lot better from a girl's perspective speaking as I am a girl :) But don't worry, if you guys review and call for CDC's POV then I'll add some.**_

_Sonny's POV_

_"_Sonny?" Selena exclaimed, jolting from her seat on the top of the bunk-bed. "Selena?" I countered, just as shocked as she was.

My first instinct was to run and hug her, and apparently that was hers too. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" I squealed, squeezing her tight.

"How about you? How come you never told me you were gonna be a moderator for Camp Hollywood?" she said, dragging me to the single bed in the other side of the room.

"I thought you'd be too busy with your show to even check your phone!" I replied, pulling on my best innocent look. But Selena Gomez was my best friend, she wasn't buying it.

"I _really _don't believe you, but I'll let it slip since I didn't tell you either." she giggled. I was just about to respond, when the door opened to reveal-

"OMG! YOU'RE DEBBY RYAN!" I shrieked, running up to her and attacking her in a bear hug. She excitedly hugged back.

"You're Sonny Munroe!" she said, letting go to look at my face more clearly. "Yup, nice to meet you." I beamed, shaking her hand out politely.

"Huge fan!" she said, actually looking a bit starstruckt. "Thanks! I love Bailey on Suite Life on Deck and I absolutely _adored _you in Radio Rebel! Ooo! And Jessie is one of my fave shows!" I told her as I smiled my wildest.

"Thanks!" she chirped, tittering off to the bottom of the bunk-bed. "Do you need help packing?" Selena asked while climbing down the ladder of the top-bunk.

"Nope, it's fine. But thanks for asking, Sel." I replied as I opened my suitcase and started to unload my clothes and place them in the empty shelf inside the closet.

"Alright, no prob. Hey, did you bring the gray sweater you wore to my sleepover last month?" she asked, looking over to where I was.

"Yup, it's my favorite thing to wear at night!" I replied as I pulled out said sweater and showed it to her. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Debby asked with a confused face plastered on her face.

"Yeah, we met when in the casting of the Chad Dylan Cooper movie." Selena explained, flashing me a smile which I returned back.

"Oh, cool! Did you guys get the part you wanted?" she asked, conversationally. "Well, Chad wanted me to play Sonny but I declined the offer after I realized I didn't need the role." Selena replied nonchalantly, plopping down on the beanbag on floor.

"Ah. And you Sonny, did you get the role you wanted?" Debby asked, turning to me. "Yeah, after Selena gave up my role Chad let me have it." I answered as a smile crept to my lips.

"I'm not surprised.." Selena mumbled silently. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her, suspiciously. "Well, I was just saying that I'm not surprised that he'd give you the role. I mean, he _likes _you! He'll do anything to make you happy." she explained, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Chad? What? Him like _me_? What? Psh.. girl you're crazy!" I sputtered, laughing nervously afterwards. Both my roommates gave me weird looks.

"Does her voice _always _get high when she's indenial?" Debby whispered to Selena, glancing at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

"Does not!"

"Um, _yes_, it does."

"Says you!"

"Yeah, which makes it true!"

I rolled my eyes and finished storing the last of my clothes in the closet, then set my things up on the individual bed-which fortunately no one had claimed.

"So... any of you girls interested in meeting some of the other moderators around here?" Debby asked eagerly. "I'm up for it!" I chirped while raising my hand in the air.

"I guess I'll come." Selena sighed, jumping off her mattress and slipping on some boots. We excitedly exited our cabin and strolled around the Condor Field.

"Which one do you wanna check out first?" I asked them, referring to the many cabins that encircled the Condor Field.

"We should visit the girls first." Debby suggested. "Good idea, let's start with our neighbor." Selena said while walking to the shack next to ours.

After competing in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, I was chosen to knock. I took a deep breath and tapped my knuckles against the hard wood.

"Come in!" a voice said from inside. I slowly pushed the door open to see, a tan girl with brunette hair! "Hi!" I greeted sweetly, giving her a wave.

She was sitting on the floor with her feet outstretched and nail polish viles around her. "Um, hi. Can I help you?" she greeted back, uncertainly.

"Oh, well actually my roommates and I were just going for a round in meeting the other moderators." I explained, gesturing to Selena and Debby who were hovering behind me.

"Cool. Well in that case, I'm Brenda Song." she said, flashing me a smile. "You're London Tipton from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody!" I squealed, bouncing up and down like a 3-year old.

"Yup, and you're Sonny Munroe from So Random! right?" she clarrified, letting out a laugh of amusement in response to my jumping.

"Absolutely. And this is Selena Gomez." I said, pulling Selena's arm so she was in front of me. "Hey." she greeted flatly.

"Nice to meet you." Brenda replied, waving her nail polish brush like it was her hand. "Hey Debby!" she suddenly said, looking behind me.

Debby waved back kindly. I was about to ask how they knew each other, when I remembered that Brenda was also on the Suite Life On Deck together with Debby.

"So, who're your other roommates?" Selena asked, strolling around their cabin. "Oh, Chelsea Kane and Kelsey Chow." Brenda answered, looking back at her half-painted nails.

"As in Stella from J.O.N.A.S and Mikayla from Pair of Kings?" Debby asked, pure surprise evident in her face. "Yep." Brenda replied cooly.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't wait to meet them!" Debby squealed, wriggling around excitedly. "Chelsea is a _great _actor and Kelsey is just such a sweetheart!" she explained, looking more happy by the second.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked, noticing that Brenda was completely alone. "They went to bond with some of the other moderators." she replied, nonchalantly.

"And you're not joining them?" I said as I raised my eyebrow at her. "Nah, we'll lots of time for that during the campfire tonight." she shrugged.

"There's a campfire tonight?" Selena asked, startled. "Yeah, it's at 6. But you don't _need _to go if you don't want to. It's your choice." she replied, calmly.

"Well I know _I'm _going." I informed, proudly. "Me too!" Debby chirped. "Well, there's nothing else better to do. So I guess I'll come to." Selena decided, her shoulders slumping in dissapointed as she probably thought how boring it was here. I, for one, think this place is just plain adventurous!

"I'll think about it." Brenda mumbled, applying a fresh coat of pink on her pinky toe. "Anyway, now that we've met Brenda how about we meet the rest?" I suggested, turning to my roommates.

"Sure." they both said in unison. We said our goobyes then began our way to the next cabin. "I hear music." Debby reported.

We did another round of Rock-Paper-Scissors and this time Selena lost so she had to go first. After letting out a long sigh, she shuffled up the front porch steps and knocked on the door.

It flung open quickly, exposing the people inside. There on the floor were 2 blonde girls who were braiding each other's hair into perfect fishtails.

On the individual bed were 2 fellow brunettes, each reading a book. Pop music blasted from the speakers doc of the iPod that was precariously placed at the edge of the shelf.

All in all, there were 5 people in the room; counting the girl who was standing in front of us (she had opened the door). "Hi!" she beamed, smiling warmly. "Hey, I'm Sonny!" I greeted, grinning my widest. "I'm Selena." Selena said from behind, shaking the girl's hand. Debby followed the suit and did the same.

"Nice to mee you guys, I'm Bridgit." she told us as she flipped her long dirty blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Mendler?" Debby guessed, stepping forward.

"The one and only!" she replied, crossing her arms proudly. "You're Teddy from Good Luck Charlie!" Debby suddenly screamed, a huge face spreaded across her face.

"And you're Bailey from The Suite Life On Deck!" Bridgit laughed. Debby immediately started squealing like she did when she found out Brenda was roommates with Chelsea Kane and Kelsey Chow, and threw her arms around Bridgit. "Sorry, I'm a really big fan!" she apologized, after Bridgit started to turn purple from being hugged too tight. "It's.. okay." Bridgit managed to stay in between gasps of breath.

"So, uh, can I help you guys?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Not really, we just wanted to meet the other moderators here." Selena explained while trying to calm the now bouncing Debby.

"Oh, well in that case, come in!" She moved out of the way, letting us pass through. We weren't able to get any further though since their floor was just crowded with stackes of tissues and random clothing pieces and nail polish viles.

"Sorry for the mess," she chuckled awkwardly. "We were giving each other make-over's but we got a _little _carried away." she explained, gesturing to the pile of make-up products in the corner of the room.

"It's alright, we aren't staying long anyway. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." I replied, trying to make her less worried and embarrassed of the state of their cabin.

At the sound of my voice, the other girls in the room stopped in mid-action and turned to face me. "Hey! You're Sonny Munroe!" the short brunette girl said with a gentle-yet enthusiastic-tone in her voice.

"Yup, and if I'm not mistaken, you're Nicole Anderson from JONAS." I answered, taking in her appearance. She did look a lot like Macy anyway, so I assumed it was her.

"You know who I am?" she asked, sounding very shocked. "Of course!" I replied brightly. "I always watched your show back in Wisconsin."

"Oh my gosh, that's great! You're really an inspiration to me!" she admitted, springing up from her seat. "No way!" I gushed, feeling so flattered that someone like _her_ would idolize someone like _me._

"Way." she responded as she grabbed my hands and we started jumping around. We received weird stares from the rest of the people in the room, but we ignored it and just continued bouncing around.

Meanwhile, Selena got to know the other roommate; Peyton List, the girl from Jessie (Debby didn't need to introduce herself since they already worked together) and Debby made friends with Kelsey Chow and Chelsea Staub who were just hanging out there until they decided to go back to their shared cabin with Brenda.

We stayed their for a few minutes-adapting to the explosion of stuff on the floor-until Bridgit told us that they were going to start cleaning up the mess already.

We all promised to sit with each other in the campfire, said our 'See you later!'s, then left and sped off to the next cabin.

The rest of the afternoon went by like whirlwind as we entered one shack after the other. By the time it was 6 o' clock we had already met every singe girl moderator.

There were exactly 20 cabins that surrounded the Condor Field. 10 cabins belonged to the girls, while the other 10 were owned by the guys.

2 TV networks were joined together, so 10 shacks consisted of the Nickelodeon Network people while the remaining 10 was full of Disney stars.

We had already met Brenda, Jennifer Stone, and Alison Stoner so that completed all 10 of us from _our _network, Then, we also hung out a bit with Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillis, Miranda Cosgrove, and Janette McCurdy from the competing network. We only met 5 of them, but we vowed to meet the rest during the campfire.

"I'm pooped." Selena groaned, once we had exited Miranda's shack. "Me too!" Debby whined as she covered her mouth to yawn.

"Well, I guess we've done _enough _friend-making today." I declared, pitying their tired looks. "How about we all head back?" I suggested.

"Oh, that would be _rich_!" Selena moaned. Debby agreed with her. So, being the considerate person I was, I decided to put off my plans of exploring with them, by letting them get some rest.

We entered our cabin and my roommates immediately collapsed onto their beds. I miserabley threw myself on my own, and stared up at the ceiling.

I wasn't _at all _tired! I was actually more hyped up than ever! After about 5 mintues of just staring into space, my mind hatched an idea!

I stood up and crept over to the corner of the room where my guitar case was nearby. I grabbed it and carefully slung it around my shoulder.

I quietly made my way over to the door-thankfully without making the floorboards squeak-and snuck a glance at Selena and Debby to make sure they were still asleep, then hurried outside.

Everyone seemed to be inside their shacks, either sleeping or talking to their roomates. But I had better plans. I strolled over to the lake behind the row of trees.

It was a few meters away so I decided to jog up to it so I could get there faster. I'm not exactly sure what brought me here or why I even wanted to be here in the first place.

It was just something about it's discreetness and insignificance to others that lured me towards it; almost like a magentic pull.

I found a small tree stump that I soon used as a chair. I set my guitar case down on the soil and unzipped it to reveal my accoustic instrument.

What was I doing? Well.. I was simply getting ready to play a song. It was a childhood habit of mine to always play or write a song when boredome would strike. And since that was the current situation I was in, I decided to put my usual boredome-buster into action.

I tuned my guitar manually (I do best _without _a tuner. I think listening by ear is more effective) then started strumming a few chords of the last song I had written.

**[A/N: Taylor Swift also doesn't exist in my story, but she originally made the song. It's called Sparks Fly, but let's pretend Sonny wrote it]**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of player_

_That should send girl's runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_You run your fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

I strummed the last note and sighed. I wrote that song the very first time I realized I liked Chad. I can't really put my finger on the day I found out about this, but I know that it was _also _the day I scolded myself for having such feelings. He was the enemy! And from what I have learned from my cast, you _should not _fraternize with the enemy!

I was interrupted from my thoughts, when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Chad?" I said, surprised.

"Hey." he replied simply, then sat down on the stump next to me. "What're you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He didn't really seem the type to come here at random.

"I just needed some place to think." he shrugged, averting his attention to the lake in front of us. "Why, what's up?" I asked, concern written all over my face.

"Nothing." he sighed as he shook his head. "Chad, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Tell me, what's wrong." I stated while rolling my eyes. Did he really think he could trick me into believing him?

"It's really nothing Sonny, well nothing I want to talk about at least." he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. No matter how badly I wanted to know, I decided to back off. He seemed really sincere when he said he didn't want to talk. I had to respect his choice.

"So..." he said awkwardly, after a long silence.

"So.." I repeated, just as awkward.

"You play guitar?" he asked in attempt to break the ice. "Yeah, it's kinda a hobby of mine when I'm bored." I chuckled.

"Cool. You play really good." he admitted, turning his head to look at me. My eyes widened a bit at his compliment. Did _the _Chad Dylan Cooper just... say something-dare I say it!-_nice _about me?

He seemed to have read my expression, because no less than a second later, his blood rushed up to his cheeks. "For a _Random_ I mean. 'Cuz, you know, Randoms are talentless." he rambled on, turning into his usual cocky self again.

"Whatever you say Chad." I smirked. This received a glare from him. "But thanks anyway." I smiled, looking at him in the eyes.

He returned the smile and started to make circles in the soil with his foot. "I take it that you wrote the song yourself?" he guessed.

"Yeah..." I murmured, getting a bit embarrassed that he heard it. Gosh, I hope he doesn't realize it's about him! "Do you write songs?" I asked, trying to change the subject or at least get the song off his mind.

"Yeah, just a bit. But that's a secret." he replied, giving me a little wink. "Well, in that case, I swear I won't tell anyone." I said, raising my hand up like I was about to recite a pledge.

"Promise?" he demanded, sticking out his pinky with a sweet, Chad-not-CDC smile.

"Promise." I clarrified, interwining pinkes with him and a similar grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny and Chad: Channy Fanfic

Camp Channy

Written by TheInfiniteHorizon

**CHAPTER FOUR: ROOMATES/Chad**

Date: November 14, 2012 SATURDAY

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I spent my week fixing my room (arranging my Stemi posters, haha) so I didn't really have the time to write. I've also been really busy at night, so I didn't get to work either. Anyway, here's the story. I did this in Chad's POV so if it sucks please tell me. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I write better in a girl's POV but I'll do my best for this one.**_

_**Oh and this POV stars when he got to his cabin.**_

_Chad's POV_

I watched as Sonny made her way to her cabin, and did the same as soon as she entered hers. My cabin looked identical to every other cabin there was; small and wooden. I shuffled up the steps of the porch and put on my best cocky smirk. Ever heard of the phrase, '_First impressions last'_? Well, if I were to act conceited, awesome, better-than-everyone, and like the great actor I am, they would always remember me that way.

I flung the door open and sauntered in. Walk like you own the place? Check! " Sup roomies!" I said, saluting the 2 guys that were on their beds.

"Hey, I know you; you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" the pasty, black-haired boy exclaimed. Hmm... I feel like I've seen him before...

"Of course you know me! Everyone does!" I laughed while popping my imaginary collar. In the corner of my eye I could see my other roomate-who was blonde like me-roll his eyes. Pshhh... he's just jealous.

"Well, I guess that's true." the black-haired one shurgged. "Anyway, I'm David Henrie from Wizards of Waverly Place. Nice to meet you." he said, sticking his hand out for me.

"Likewise.." I mumbled, staring at his hand for a second, then looking anyway. No way was I gonna touch some random dude's hand! I only touch the hands' of _worthy _people.

He gave me a funny look after I ignored his gesture, but didn't make a deal about it. "This is Jason, by the way." David explained, motioning towards the blonde guy sitting on the individual bed.

"Sup. I'm Jason Dolley." the guy said, giving me a small wave. I raised my eyebrow at him. Dolley? I've never heard that name in _any _of the networks..

He must've understood my expression, because later on he explained that he was on the show, Good Luck Charlie. Psh, figures I didn't know who he was! That show is full of... ugh... _comedians. _And all comedians are stupid and talentless.

Well.. maybe a _certain _one isn't _that _bad. But still, she's a _bit _talentless.Cute, amazing, pretty, caring, sweet, eager, lovable, and happy or not, she was still a comedian. And comedians will forever be wannabe actors in my point of view.

"So, where's my bed?" I asked David, seeing as he was the more... _friendly _one out of the two. Sure I only met them like 5 minutes ago, but I could tell David was a lot more nice than the Jason guy. Yeah. that's how well I know people; I don't even have to spend a day with them to find out their personality. Bet Sonny couldn't read people as good as I can! **[A/N: That was a Heartbreak Kids refrence, if you haven't watched that episode yet then you should check it out. THERE IS CHANNY btw!] **

"Over there." David replied as he pointed towards the bottom of the bunk-bed. Wait a minute, did they really expect me to sleep... _there_?

"Ha, well, uh, that's _reaaaally _funny, but, um, now's not the time for joking. I feel like taking a nap from the long car ride here, so uh, yeah, where's my _real _bed?" I asked again, chuckling nervously in attempt to make him laugh with me and admit that he was kidding.

But there was no such luck.

"I wasn't joking Chad, I was serious. I mean, I took the top bunk and Jason took the individual bed, so that leaves you with the bottom bunk." David replied with a shrug.

"But you don't think I'm _actually _going to stand for this, right? I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Greatest Actor of Our Generation and I deserve to be given the bed I deserve!" I screamed as I stomped my foot stubbornly.

Jason heaved a heavy sigh and looked at me with a really annoyed expression. "Listen, maybe in Condor Studios you get everything you want with no problems whatsoever, but here in Camp Hollywood we're all the same and just as famous so you don't get special treatment. They have a 'First Come, First Served' system here and I think it's just right if we stick to it!" he said, rolling his eyes every once and a while. Geez, if he didn't stop doing that I swear his eyes are gonna fall off!

"First of all, I'm _waaaaaaaaay _better than all of you combined," I started, scoffing at his stupidity. "And second, it's not _my _fault we got here late!" I shot back, defensively.

"It so is! Each moderator is asked to sign a time-slot so you can reserve the time you come here, and obviously you didn't sign early enough so you didn't get here first, thus you didn't get your bed!" he screamed, jumping from his place and standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

I was about to retort when I realized that for once, someone else besides me was right. I remember seeing some piece of paper in my dressing room before I left to go to the Mall yesterday, and I completely ignored it! Hmm, I guess It really _is _my fault. But I'm not giving in _that _easily.

"Oh yeah? Well, it doesn't matter! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, and I _always _get what I want!" I spat, giving him the best glare I could muster.

"And how are you gonna do that?" he asked with a challenging smirk. Oh no. You _do not, _and I repeat, _do not _smirk at Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper smirks at _you_!

"Jason, just give Chad your bed." David groaned. "Why?" Jason demanded, his mouth agape. "So there could be some peace in this place!" he replied, shooting him an irritated look.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of David's expression, and immediately took his stuff to the bottom bunk. Wow, I guess David getting annoyed was rare, otherwise he wouldn't have given in that quickly.

"Finally!" I sighed, exasperated. I smirked at Jason before dumping my bags on the foot of the bed. For the next 30 minutes I decided to fix my things and put my clothes in the closet.

Once I finished, I collapsed into my mattress. "Whatcha lookin' at Jas **[A/N: Jason's nickname is Jas. It's pronounced as 'Jace']**?" I heard David ask to our other roommate.

"The girl outside." he replied, not looking at us and staring out the window. David and I both got a peek at who he was looking at, and once it had registered to me who he was going all 'googley-eyes' on, my heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

"Sonny..." I whispered. Supposedly, no body was gonna hear that but I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.. "Sonny? As in, _Sonny Munroe_?" Jason gasped incredelously.

"Isn't there only one in the teen networks?" I replied, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. Sonny w_as _the only 'Sonny' in the teen-scene of Hollywood.

"Oh right..." he mumbled, obviously quite embarrassed by his idiotic question. "Well anyway, she's _really _cute." he continued, his tone a little more cheery.

"Sonny is always cute, she can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute..." I murmured, my head cocking to the side as I watched her skip out of yet another cabin with Gomez and some blonde chick.

"I'm supposing you 2 are from the same studio?" David guessed as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah. She works on So Random! so her set's next to mine." I responded, my eyes still following Sonny's every move.

"Oh, cool." David simply reacted. "Well, after 5 minutes of watching her I can safely say that she's quite the beauty," Jason piped up, a smirk playing on his lips. Again with the smirking in my presence! You _should not _do that!

"But..." he sighed before continuing. "She doesn't seem my type. I'm more of a guy who goes for the flirts. And plus, she seems to already have suitors." he laughed, turning away from the window like David did a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, lots of people really like her." I commented, returning to my own bed. I rested my head on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Ugh... man, this bed is really uncomfortable. This pillow smells like it's been in a closet for 121440685906 years..

"Just like the 'Greatest Actor of Our Generation' does, right?" he confirmed nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah..." I replied absent-mindedly, my mind still focused on the state of the pillow my head was prompted on.

It took me a whole 3 seconds to realize what he had just said.

"What? No! I don't like Sonny!" I protested, springing up from my position and sitting down on the edge of my bed with my feet dangling below me. I _do _like Sonny. But only I know that. And I don't intend on letting anyone else know it either.

"Of course you do. I could see the way you were looking at her. And the way you're voice had some sort of 'dreamy' tone when you were talking about her." he responded simply.

"First, the only way I look at her is with a disgusted expression and second, the only 'tone' I had when I was talking about her was the one of a person who's close to gagging." I defended, crossing my arms.

"Does that include when you said she was 'stupidly cute'?" he asked me, smirking away. Okay, this guy is really getting on my nerves. NO BODY SMIRKS AT CHAD DYLAN COOPER. No matter what. No exceptions.

"You heard that?"

"Every word."

Uh oh. This. Is. Not. Good. No one was supposed to hear that! Ugh! Curse me and my stupid urge to blurt out everything that crosses my mind! I wouldn't be so surprised if one day, I just randomly said 'I gotta poop'. But that day will set my career on fire, so I dearly hope I can control this word-vomit of mine.

"Well... um... uh... you tell _no one_!" I quickly said, shooting him a glare. "Otherwise, expect that you won't have a job by the morning." I warned, narrowing my eyes at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I swear not to, dude." he laughed, placing his hands behind his head and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Good. You too David!" I said threateningly, pointing towards him. "I promise not to tell anyone about Chaddy having a little crush on Sonny." he stated teasingly, raising his right hand like he was reciting a pledge.

"I hate you guys..." I muttered, glaring at them, but mostly at David for calling me 'Chaddy' and making me get all embarrassed about liking Sonny.

"Nah. You don't." Jason said matter-of-factly. "At least now, we can be your wing-men." David suggested optimistically. "Pshh... I don't need wing-men. I'm my own wing-man." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on Chad. If you were really 'your own wing-man'-or at least a good one-then you'd already have Sonny by now." David pointed out obviously.

I thought about his words for a while until I finally gave in. "Okay, fine. You're hired..." I sighed. David fist pumped in the air.

"I wanna be Co-Wing-Man!" Jason exclaimed, sticking his hand in the air like a kid in class. "Fine, you're hired too.." I muttered, rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers.

"Yes!" he cheered, punching his pillow excitedly. "Now, as your 2nd wing-man I suggest that you go after Sonny. She's outside." David said, gesturing towards the window where he could see her sprinting out of her cabin with a guitar case hitched on her shoulder.

"Do I have to?" I whined, crossing my arms dissaprovingly. "Do you _want _some other guy to meet her and whisk her away?" he challenged, raising his eyebrows at me.

I heaved a heavy breath, dragged myself out of the bed, then fixed my hair and made my way out. "Go get your girl, dude!" I heard Jason cheer before I slammed the door shut and went down the steps of the porch.

I adjusted my eyes to the bright rays of the sun and shifted them around to look for Sonny. I spotted her taking a seat on a small stump by the river she was so curious about earlier.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I should've guessed it. Sonny always needed to explore things she took interest in. If she didn't, well, that would just be very... un-Sonny like.

I casually strolled over to the end of the field where the stream was and found my way past the trees and dangling plants.

I was just a few feet from her, when she started to play something on her guitar. My first impulse was to hide-I honestly don't know why-so that's exactly what I did.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of player_

_That should send girl's runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_You run your fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

She effortlessly strummed the last chord, and set her guitar down.

My feet were frozen to the floor, my arms were pinned to my sides, and my heart stopped beating. I had never, ever, _ever _heard such a beautiful song in all my years in Hollywood. And I had never, ever, _ever_, heard such a beautiful voice in my whole life.

Every sound, note, and chord captured me and lured me to towards her. It made my blood go cold and rush around my body like a rollercoaster, and it made made my heart skip a beat.

Her voice was something I had never heard in my whole existence. It was like a soft whisper from an angel and at the same time a-Oh my God, I cannot believe I just said all that. I sound like a lovesick creep!

I mentally slapped myself for being so un-CDC like and proceeded closer to her. She turned around as soon as my footsteps were audible.

"Chad?" she said, obviously surprised. "Hey." I greeted nonchalantly, skiddling down the steep hump and sitting down on the vacant tree stump beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a suspicious look on her face. "I just needed some place to think." I lied, but shrugged it off like it was _totally _the truth.

"Why, what's up?" she asked as her earlier curious expression twisted into worry. "Nothing..." I sighed while shaking my head, as if to prove my point. I wasn't exactly so sure what really _was _wrong but all I knew is that it had something to do with Sonny's song. I mean, it was obviously written by her, meaning she wrote it about someone. And for some reason that kinda hit the jealousy-nerve that I kept trying to hide.

Who was this person Sonny sang about? I mentally analyzed the lyrics in my mind, until I was certain it was about a boy. But who? I mean, I don't really mind _that _much when she likes a guy, since I seem to 'like' a lot of girls too. I date a different girl everyday and that doesn't bother her! So why does it bother me so much that she has such strong feelings for someone, who's probably not even me?

Oh that's right, because I have an extreme crush on her that haunts me ever-so-often.

"Chad, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Tell me, what's wrong." she demanded, her eyes going in a circular motion as she spoke.

"It's really nothing Sonny," I assured her, boring my eyes into hers. "Well nothing I want to talk about at least." I muttered quickly, before turning away to look at my suddenly very interesting shoes.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the hesitant look on her face. It was as if she was debating whether or not to push the matter. Luckily, a few seconds later she slumped into her seat and sighed, meaning she had decided to let the situation pass.

"So..." I mumbled awkwardly, after long minutes of silence. "So..." she shot back, her tone similar to mine. "You play guitar?" I randomly said, attempting to make small-talk.

"Yeah, it's kinda a hobby of mine when I'm bored." she replied as a little bit of laughter escaped from her voice. "Cool. You play really good." I stated matter-of-factly, settling my eyes on hers. Her eyes widened into plates and she had a very suspicious look on. It took me a whole minute to realize why she had reacted that way: I complimented her.

And CDC _does not _do compliments.

"For a Random, I mean. 'Cuz, you know, Randoms are talentless." I went on, my words just spilling out of my mouth without thought. I watched her reaction intently to see if she would buy it.

"Whatever you say, Chad." she laughed, a smirk on her lips. Wait a minute-a _smirk_? Was she smirking at me? She was! Sonny Munroe was smirking at me! Me, Chad Dylan Cooper! NO ONE SMIRKS AT ME! How many times does that have to be enumerated?

I was about to scold her for what she was doing, when a realization crossed my mind; she looked _really _cute wearing that smirk on her face.

The way the loose strands of hair dropped from her ponytail and dangled in front of her ear; the way the sun's now nearing-orange rays shone down on her figure so it elumated her features perfectly, and the way the smirk played on her lips as if she was taking a step into the 'World of Conceitedess' a.k.a The World Of People Who Smirk A Lot. It was all just too overwhelming.

I contemplated whether or not to continue with the bicker I had planned out in my head, but soon decided to save it for a time where it counted and just let 'Chad' take over me, and not my alter-ego, 'CDC'.

But I just couldn't resist shooting her a glare. And _yes, _that _was _100% necessary.

"But thanks anyway." she smiled, her eyes meeting mine and making my expression soften. What? It's not my fault she had that special effect on me when her chocolate eyes gazed at my blue pools!

As a response, I broke out into a genuine smile and flashed it at her as if to say 'You're Welcome'. I looked down at my shoes again and absent-mindedly began making little sand-trails on the soil.

"I take it that you wrote that song yourself?" he supposed, raising his brow at her. "Yeah.." she replied rather quietly. "Do _you _write songs?" she asked, her head suddenly rising itself to her hand where she rested her chin on. At that one simple querie my mind raised a thousand questions flooded my head. _Should I tell her/ Would she sell it to Tween Weekly? Should I trust a Random? Will telling her the truth bring us closer? Will telling a lie bring us farther apart?_

I inwardly sucked in a deep breath and concluded; I'd tell her.

"Yeah. Just a bit, but that's a secret." I responded, winking at her as if to say 'It's Our Little Secret Now'. "Well in that case, I swear I won't tell anyone!" she stated, her hand thrusting itself into the air in Ready-To-Recite-A-Pledge-Position.

"Promise?" I confirmed, my pinky sticking out in a childish manner. This was also accompanied by a dorky smile.

"Promise." she concluded, interlocking our fingers together and exchanging megawatt smiles at each other.

**A/N: Gosh that was long. Okay, I'm done :) **


End file.
